The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically to bicycle frames.
Bicycles commonly have a main frame and a front fork pivotally secured to the main frame. The main frame typically includes a top tube, a down tube, a seat tube, and a rear wheel mount for receiving a rear wheel axle. The front fork typically includes a front wheel mount for receiving a front wheel axle. Steering control of the bicycle is provided by a handlebar that is usually secured to the front fork via a handlebar stem.
In some situations, it is desirable to carry a bicycle. For example, it is often necessary to lift and carry a bicycle over an obstacle, such as a curb, fallen tree, or other obstruction. In fact, in competitive events known as cyclocross racing, obstacles are deliberately placed on the race course in order to force the rider to dismount the bicycle and carry the bicycle over the obstacle.